


Red Riding Sabo

by razzzmatazz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzzmatazz/pseuds/razzzmatazz
Summary: Inspired by the comic here! https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/64762058Fem!Sabo and a Big Bad Wolf Ace.Short and sweet little story of two unlikely friends falling into something deeper than friendship! Rated for a bit of a risque beginning.





	Red Riding Sabo

There's a very fitting wolf like grin on Ace's face. Large, fluffy black ears tickle the insides of Sabo's thighs, causing the hooded girl to gasp in surprise. She'd gotten caught up in some low hanging vines in the dense forest, mind on a million other things than the path in front of her. Luckily, though-- or perhaps unluckily with how Ace was reacting, the kind wolf she often chatted with had found her first.

"You like this.." Came the amused observation from the wolf. Sabo had been caught up in a very.. unfortunate for her but fortunate for him position. She'd tumbled into the vines, not paying attention and gotten her long red cape tangled around her middle and trapping her arms.

Her head was almost resting on the ground while her legs dangled and hung above her, more elevated. "Shut up!" Sabo's face is red but she holds her head up to glare at wolf and try to wiggle out of the vines and her cape again.

Claws grip her thighs, stopping her efforts, and Ace laughs. Was she really too proud to ask for help? What a strange girl. "You know.. I could feast for hours with you like this.." With the way her face glows even more red and her blue eyes turn away, it's obvious she knows what he means. Ace even gives a little lick against her exposed thigh from under the skirt and Sabo has to close her eyes and hold back another gasp.

"You'd never hurt me." Her declaration brings him pause and Ace sighs. Even from the few short visits they'd shared, she already knows him so well. Maybe that's why he'd gotten so attached so quickly. "Perhaps.." He pouts and rests his face against her warm thigh before reaching a clawed hand up to start cutting her down from the vines.

She's silent, thankfully, while he cuts her down and gets her back on her feet in no time. The wolf is still pouting, sulking almost, as he helps Sabo to her feet. His ears are even pinned back but that might just be because he's so embarrassed this human girl can see right through him.  
As if to snap him out of his daze, a kiss is pressed to Ace's cheek and a small "Thank you" given from lips he longs to taste properly.

"You're really not a big, bad wolf like they say." That brilliant smile is back on Sabo's face, the one he'd fallen in love with, and Ace is the one turning red now. He doesn't stop her as she loops an arm with his, leading them away and towards the spot they normally stop to spend time together.

"And if that really is something you want to do, maybe you better start asking me on dates first." She sounds so sure of herself and Ace finds himself surprised by her forwardness. His ears are perked back up and the fluffy tail wags behind him as they walk. Slowly, a grin is forming back on his face and Ace can only give one response.

"Okay!!"


End file.
